mymonsterrancherfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Isfan/Excitement and Shame: TriEye
Today I finally got one of the two monsters I'm missing from my ingame Monster Wiki added, TriEye. I was so excited when I got it. I've been going to the Anyone section of Other Breeders and visiting anyone over the rank of 10 hoping to find either of the two Garu subbreeds I was missing. Yesterday when Max told me he was enjoying Suezo quite a bit, I asked (half jokingly) if he'd make a TriEye so I could get it added to my Wiki. He said he would when he could. =3 I thought that was awesome. Then today I wake up and check my game.. All my monsters were off on their 6 hour adventure area (Martial Arts Hall: Area 10- Final Challenge) from the previous night for another 10 minutes. Yes, I slept more than 6 hours. I tried to stay up to resolve their previous exploits then send them off again.. but fell asleep, then around 3:30 my roommate returned home which woke me up and I sent them all off on their adventures before getting back to sleep. May not have been a continuous 6 hour block, but was longer than 6 total, and I wasn't up for too long after that. Anyway, I had 10 minutes to kill before my monsters returned, so I thought I'd get in more random petting. The very first page comes up and it's a nice one: A Rank 23, 17, and 44 on the very first page! Usually don't see three double-digit results on the same page in a set of 20 "Anyone" for other breeders. I thought "Wow, neat" but didn't expect too much from it. But as I opened the Rank 44's Ranch, I saw he had 3 monsters on it, one of which was TriEye! YAY! =D I petted it, then quickly rushed to tell Max the good news: I had found one and he didn't have to generate one just for me! x3 I sat down at my computer to find this message from Max waiting for me: "Got TriEye for you.. Pet it when you wake up : )" x3 I never had feelings of Excitement turn to feelings of Guilt so quickly... Anyway, last monster for me to obtain now is Moose. I'll probably find one on a Ranch just after Max helps me with that one, too. xD I'll be updating TriEye's page just as soon as I get the info page picture taken. Also, tomorrow marks 7 days after I made my initial request for adopting this local Wikia. I do hope a response comes in soon. I realize I need to change some names on some miscellanious images I uploaded so they wont conflict in the future with other ones when new things are released. Specifically, I want to change Eyengel and Guruzado_V to have _MAH after them.. so that when they are released and I do go to add their Monster Wiki page to their profile, I wont have to change my naming convention for those images just to upload them here. Excitement never ends~ ♥ Isfan Isfan (talk) 16:02, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts